Save the Drama
by motherfuckinmiracles
Summary: 12 friends. A new school. What will happen when the inevitable changes high school bring upon us affect them? Is no one safe from the drama? Sucky summary. And title. Bluh. Humanstuck. Various ships will sail later on.


**Hello everybody! So. I want to start this dramatic Humanstuck tale with an introduction a) for those who aren't familiar with the Homestuck trolls and b) for the sake of my headcanon being different than others', as I'm sure it may be. Here ya go! I assure you you'll enjoy the story! An edit has been made for the heck of it. I figured it'd be cool to just throw in the medical zodiac positions into it.**

Aradia Megido: Slightly bushy caramel-colored hair and green eyes. She is a quiet person, but she's also very friendly and others flock to her for advice. She is intelligent, and something of a teacher's pet. Others have said she'd make an excellent student council president. She usually wears tattered skirts or pants, and has the symbol of Aries tattooed on her forehead, hidden by bangs.

Tavros Nitram: Somewhat messy light brown hair, shaved on the sides, and brown eyes. He is extremely shy, and had a bit of a flush-crush on Vriska, until the...accident. But he does have a temper, which projects itself towards those who have just gotten on his last nerve. He has the symbol of Taurus on the side of his neck.

Sollux Captor: Platinum blond hair with faint streaks of brown and differently colored eyes, one blue, one brown. He typically has something of a bitter nature, but can be sweet as honey when he wants to be. His skills with technology have gotten him numerous scholarship offers from technological colleges. The sign of Gemini can be spotted on the underside of his arms.

Karkat Vantas: Red-brown hair and hazel eyes. He is even more bitter than Sollux, and you do not want to get on his bad side. Although, it seems like just about everyone is on his bad side. Just about everyone tends to avoid him for that reason. He has the symbol for Cancer on his chest.

Nepeta Leijon: Dirty blond hair, usually under a hat with a cat's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, and blue-green eyes. She has a group of close friends with whom she loves to cosplay. As a matter of fact, she is president of the anime club. She can be quite affectionate and demanding of attention, much like a cat. The symbol for Leo can be found smack dab in the middle of her back.

Kanaya Maryam: Brownish-blond hair and light brown eyes. She is very fashion-savvy, and isn't afraid of pointing out others' fashion faux pas. Girls (and sometimes guys) run to her in times of clothing-related crises. The sign of Virgo lies just below her navel.

Terezi Pyrope: Black hair and green eyes, but due to an incident which left her blind, she wears a pair of red glasses to protect them from the sun. Ever since her parents were killed at the hands of (or rather the gun of) a mysterious murderer, she has been fascinated with justice and revenge, and shows related to such. She doesn't have a lot of friends, but students often approach her when in need of a judge, lawyer, or even a detective. Just above her navel lies the sign for Libra.

Vriska Serket: Blond hair and bright blue eyes. She is very popular, mostly due to being cheer captain. She has, as girls and guys alike have stated, a perfect, slim figure. She holds something of a bitter dislike for Terezi, and her relationship with Tavros appears complicated to many. The symbol of Scorpio is hidden somewhere no one's likely to see it. She may be attractive and narcissistic, but she isn't a whore.

Equius Zahhak: Slightly greasy dark hair and hazel eyes, usually hidden behind a pair of cracked glasses. He is the football team's star player, and as such is allowed to have his hair longer. Girls swoon over him, although others are just disgusted by the sweat and bulging muscles. Wearing nothing but tank tops, the symbol of Sagittarius is positioned on his left hip.

Gamzee Makara: Black hair and similarly dark brown eyes. He has a small group of friends with whom he tends to smoke a joint or three a day, typically in a corner of the school. The pants he usually wear resemble those which might be worn as pajamas. Most of the student body pays him and his friends no attention (sometimes calling Gamzee a clown due to the makeup he wears and his fascination with horns), so he in turn is a little less than socially active. The sign of Capricorn is on his right knee.

Eridan Ampora: Dyed black hair with purple streaks and green eyes, which lie behind what many refer to as hipster frames. Many also call him a weirdo or a freak (and also, humorously, considering his love of the Harry Potter series and magic, err, science, Harry Potter) because of his outfit: a purple cape, blue and black striped pants, and purple shoes with a blue stripe down the middles. He has something of a low self-esteem, and tends to be very reserved and wary, mistrusting others and sitting by himself at lunch, and in the corner when possible during class. The symbol of Aquarius sits on his left ankle.

Feferi Peixes: Red hair and seafoam green eyes. She has a bubbly and fun personality, which causes many to admire her. She is the star of the swim team, and has quite a passion for it. As she typically wears sandals, one can see the sign for Pisces on her right foot.


End file.
